Officer Down: Family Moments Part Two
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Aaron and Emily take a step back from everything and just spend time together with their daughter. HP JRo


Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples. Look! Christmas is over and I can get back to my normal writing! First up on that list is a new Officer Down! Aren't we excited? *hears crickets* *deadpans* Thanks for the support guys. *grumbles* So, last OD we had Aaron stepping down and Morgan taking his place. This made for a very unhappy Emily and we all know Dave was probably pissed too. But everyone knows it's for the best, at least they hope. But for this story, we're not going to focus on that. No, we're going to focus on Aaron, Emily and Mattie because our little family needs a few happy moments away from everything Foyet and BAU related. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I only own Mattie.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Shh, we gotta be quiet so we don't wake Daddy. Not yet."

Aaron heard Emily's soft voice and his daughter's cooing as he slowly woke up. He felt a weight on his chest and out of habit, his hand came up to hold Mattie in place.

"You're awake." Emily said.

Aaron nodded, keeping his eyes closed as Mattie patted his face with her hand. "I am. You two are up early."

"Someone needed a diaper change." Emily explained.

Aaron cracked an eye open. "Well, thank you for changing her before putting her on me."

Emily laughed. "Of course. I learned my lesson the first time."

Aaron let his eye fall shut as a smile spread over his face. "And yet you did it two more times after that."

Emily ran her fingers through Aaron's hair. "Your reaction was just too funny. I couldn't pass up seeing it again."

Aaron huffed and rubbed Mattie's back. "Mommy thinks she's funny."

"Mommy knows she's funny." Emily corrected.

Aaron laughed and his shaking made Mattie give a squeal of surprise.

"So, what are we doing today?" Aaron asked. Emily had insisted they take a day off before the official job switch to get Aaron's mind off of it.

"I was thinking a trip to the park," Emily said, her fingers still moving through Aaron's hair. "and maybe a visit to Sean. He hasn't seen Mattie since we brought her home."

Aaron nodded. "Sounds good to me." he glanced at the clock and saw it was only a little after none. "Does that mean we can sleep a little longer?"

Emily, too, looked at the clock. "For a little longer."

"Good," Aaron rolled to his side, keeping Mattie tucked against his chest. He settled his small daughter on her back with his hand on her stomach. "let's sleep then."

Emily smiled softly and pulled the blanket back up over them, making sure Mattie's face stayed uncovered, then she settled down and placed her hand on top of Aaron's on Mattie.

"Let's sleep." she repeated Aaron's words.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

As Emily set up the food on the picnic table, she watched Aaron playing with Mattie in the playground. With how stressed she knew he was lately, she was happy to see him smiling and laughing with their daughter.

Her ringing phone pulled her attention away from her family.

"Prentiss."

"How's he doing?" it was Dave.

Emily looked back over at Aaron as he held Mattie while she went down the slide. "He's doing okay, right now. We're at the park and he's playing with Mattie."

"That little girl is good for him." Emily could hear the smile in Dave's voice. "How are you holding up?"

Emily sighed and sat down. "I'd love nothing more then to kill Strauss but Aaron won't let me."

"Well, he can stop you. He can't stop me."

Emily laughed. "No, but your son and wife can." there was a silence. "Dave, JJ won't let you kill Strauss."

Dave huffed. The grown man actually huffed. "Fine, can I at least yell at her?"

Emily smiled. "As long as no physical damage is done to the Section Chief, have at her."

"Now if I can just get Jen to let me out of the bullpen, I could actually do it."

Emily laughed again. "I told you." she saw Aaron bringing Mattie over. "Okay Dave, you figure a way out of prison. I gotta feed Aaron and Mattie."

"It's not prison. Yet. Take care of him Emily."

Emily nodded. "Always." she hung up just as Aaron sat down with Mattie. "You two have fun?"

Aaron held Mattie on his lap. "She really likes the slide." he nodded to Emily's phone. "Who called?"

Emily handed Aaron a bottle for Mattie. "Dave, he just wanted to make sure you were doing okay. And JJ won't let him leave the bullpen."

Aaron smirked as he fed Mattie her bottle. "That's because I told her not to."

Emily matched Aaron's smirk. "You do know Dave will kill you if he finds out, right?"

Aaron nodded. "I know but that's why you two won't say anything."

Emily nodded as well. "And what do I get for keeping this secret?"

Aaron laughed. "I'll tell you when I'm not holding our daughter."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You are getting big, my dear." Sean said as he rocked Mattie. He looked at his brother. "How old is she now?"

"Just about three months." Aaron said. "She is growing fast, especially for being born pre-mature."

"That's a good thing, right?" Sean asked.

Aaron nodded. "A very good thing. According to her doctor, by the time she's six months, no one will be able to tell she was born early."

Sean looked down at Mattie. "Ah, there's nothing wrong with being small. Your daddy was short until he was about sixteen so you'll fit right in."

Aaron scowled at his brother. "I was not short. I was average height. It's not my fault my little brother was a giant."

Emily walked in. "Now boys, play nice around the baby." she sat beside Aaron. "Actually Sean, Aaron and I have something to ask you."

"Sure, what is it?" Sean said.

Emily nodded to Aaron. Sean was his brother.

"We want you to be Mattie's godfather." Aaron said.

Sean was pretty sure his mouth stopped working.

"Ah," he shook his head. "of course. You know I'd do anything for you guys and for Mattie."

Emily smiled. "That's what we were hoping you'd say."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright, everything actually went as planned here. Awesome! Mattie's got her godfather, Aaron's a little less stressed and JJ will let Dave out of the bullpen at some point. *grins* Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
